The One For Me His Love could Kill
by BrownEyesOnlyForSessy15
Summary: Have you ever be in love with someone but loveing them could get you killed?I have and this my story of how I met and fell in love with Sesshoumaru.This is the story of my death.
1. The Meeting

**This is my friend BrownEyesOnlyForSesshy15 a.k.a Gabby's story. She posted it on another site and let me put it on this one. I had no part in writing this. I will update when she updates so please don't ask. She wants to do it every day, but I doubt it will happen. **

**Enjoy the story!!!!**

She walked into her apartment dazed in an almost dream like state thinking to her self. "What just happened? My heart feels like its being tugged on, like it's going to explode with this feeling. Could it have to do with him?"

FLASHBACK

Walking down the street on her way back home from an awesome shopping spree and day of relaxation after a hard 4 months of work. When she bumps into a guy walking down the street and his girlfriend she bends down to pick up her things while apologizing

"Ooops sorry I guess I wasn't watching where I was going" she says as she looks up and freezes to stare into the most hypnotic golden amber eyes she has ever seen.

Kagome stared at him taking in his appearance he had long sliver white hair that stopped at his waist but was tied into a high ponytail and he was wearing dark blue jeans and a fitting black muscle shirt that hardly left anything to the imagination and when he smiled at her as he bent down to help her he showed off his perfectly white fangs.

She watched as he bent down to help her, his girlfriend annoyingly tapping her foot on the ground" No its my fault I was lost in my own thoughts".

He looked down at the dark raven haired girl thinking she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and her scent was intoxicating like a light breeze on a warm sunny day after its just rained and her eyes are the most clearest hazel colored eyes I have ever seen she's even more beautiful then my girlfriend Shiori.

I_t's our mate we must have her she must be ours and no one else's, _His beast roared in side of him _**yea how do u know that**_ _that's our mate hummm? Its her scent its intoxicating to me plus I know who my mate is when I smell her do you dare question my instincts. _

He thought for a moment_**though Shiori's scent was good this girls is even better I could get drunk off her scent alone my beast is right we must have her.**_ So caught up in his own thoughts he didn't here the girls question.

"I'm sorry excuse me"

"Oh I just said hi I'm Kagome and I asked for your name"

"Oh I'm Sesshoumaru"

"Un humm" says Shiori.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Shiori, Shiori this is..."

"Ummm I heard her the first time Sess," turning to Kagome "And you better watch who you bump into, got it, because next time you might not survive. Oh and stop flirting and drooling over my boyfriend bitch its pathetic."

" Lets go Sesshoumaru." turning away Shiori walks back down the street, looking at Kagome with apologetic and hungry eyes as he turns and walks to catch up with Shiori.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome sat on her couch wondering how she was going to meet Sesshoumaru again if she was ever going to get the chance to see his eyes or to hear his voice again. Shaking her head Kagome stands up and walks to the door grabbing her jacket and keys "I think I need to go for a walk to clear my head". Kagome was deep in thought while leaving out of her house and locking the door heading to the park.

While in an apartment on the other side of town Sesshoumaru was dealing with Shiori's jealous attitude.

"Sesshoumaru may I be as so **Fuckin'** bold as to what the **HELL** you were thinking flirting with that girl and while I was there right there behind you watching you make fucking goo goo eyes at her. I mean I'm **WAY BETTER **then her. She's **NOTHING** compared to me **NOTHING** **I can't believe you!!!!!!"** Shiori screamed.

"This Sesshoumaru will do what he likes and I was not flirting with her I merely helped her gather her things and found out her name if you think that is flirting then you have really serious mental issues and need to look at the dictionary."

Sesshoumaru stated but in his mind he couldn't stop thinking about the dark raven haired girl Kagome, his beast was steadily telling him to leave Shiori alone and to find their mate to be, but he knew it would be hard because Shiori didn't want to let him go. She saw him as a possession something that she could have and use for herself and he was getting really tired of her controlling and jealous attitudes.

"This Sesshoumaru tires of your useless ranting I'm going for a walk." He said as he walked to the door grabbing his coat because it' was turning dark and getting cooler out but as he was walking out the door closer its Shiori stopped him and open the door grabbing her cat also about to go with him.

"And what do you think you are doing," Sesshoumaru ask her with deadly narrowed eyes and an icy coldness in her voice that would make hell freeze over with only one breath. Shiori looked at him a little frightened but not too much as she stared him straight in the eyes giving him a level gaze,

"What I know you did not think that after what has happened today that you are going any where out of the house without me" Shiori stated trying to walk past him out if the door but got stopped dead in here tracks when she heard him start growling viscously the corners of his eyes steeping into a dark crimson color and he took a step toward her making her back futher into the house very terrified.

**"NO YOU WILL NOT YOU WILL STAY HERE AT THE APARTMENT AND DO WHAT EVER IT IS THERE NEEDS TO BE DONE AND NO ARUGUMENTS I DO NOT NEED YOU JELOUSY OR YOUR BIS ASS MOUTH, SNAPPY COMMENTS, ATTIUDE, OR YOU BITCHINESS ANYWHERE NEAR THIS SESSHOUMARU WHILE HE IS THINK AND TRYING TO CLEAR HIS HEAD. YOU WILL LEARN WHO THE FUCKING BOSS AND ALPH IS OUR YOU WILL FACE MY RATH I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU. YOU DO NOT RUNN NOTHING HERE GET IT GOT IT GOOD!!!!!!!!!"** Sesshoumaru roared as he slamed the door in Shiori's face and walked out onto the street and into the night heading to the park to think the whole Kagome Shiori situation through.

_**P.S.**_** This was her first story. You can review if you want, but I'm not asking for any because it's not mine. I was thing of writing an oneshot songfic. I might not since I don't think I write very well. If I do write any stories they will all be oneshots. Bye now. Until next time!!!**

**Hi everyone this is BrownEyesOnlyForSessy15 and I just want to thank those of you for reading my story and I want to thank my beta for posting it for me she has handed over the story to me so I can put them under my name there will be a notice and the story under her name will be deleted from her profile and put onto mines thanks again and remember review I take flames very useful.**


	2. Must Be Love

Walking into the park Sesshoumaru is thinking about Kagome how to find her and get her to be his. His beast was thinking along with him and as they walked into the park the night getting cooler his beast said _if we can find the miko…_**wait what do you mean miko **_are you to tell me that you didn't sense the enormous miko powers radiating off of the GIRL!!!!! _His beast roared. **No I didn't I was to busy listening to you tell me she was our mate and that we had to have her and also drinking in her intoxicating smell. **

Sesshoumaru replied._ Ok ok you are right I was being distracting but yes she is a miko and a very powerful one at that, but that's beside the point. If we do find the miko again how do we make her ours and how do we rid ourselves of that annoying bitch Shiori what you saw in her I will never know but she is dangerous and she will not let you go easily. _**It does not matter she will leave when I break it off with her or she will suffer my wrath and I will make it clear to her as a warning she is to come no where near our mate or us again or she will suffer the consequences if she dares disobey me. **_That may work but…_just as Sesshoumaru's beast was getting ready to speak his mind a sharp piercing scream rang through the park. "That sounded like…it couldn't be." He said running towards the sound.

Just 20 minutes before Sesshoumaru arrived at the park Kagome had entered and was walking the same path only 20 yards ahead. "I wonder if I'll see him again, my mind keeps telling me no but for some reason something deep inside of me answers yes every time I ask myself". So deep in thought Kagome didn't see the very sexy man with sharp green eyes and dark red hair walking her way.

While walking along the park path James saw a beautiful dark haired angel walking on the same path as he was. She looked like she was deep in thought but it didn't matter thought James thinking that tonight was his lucky night and that as soon as she saw him she would immediately drop everything to sleep with him, hell if she was good enough he might even keep her a while as his girlfriend. While walking by he stops her and stands in front of her saying…

"Well hi there I'm James what's your name beautiful?" He asks.

"Huh what oh hello there my name is Kagome my I help you with something." Kagome asks as she slowly backs away from the guy not liking at all the bad vibes the guy was giving her. Kagome's miko senses were telling her to run that the guy in front of her was dangerous.

"Mmmmm yeah you could help me out with something, you can help me out by giving me a taste of that luscious body of yours." James says smiling that all natural charming smile that always gets the girl.

Kagome not liking at all what this guy was say backed away some more saying, " I'm sorry but I really must be getting back home to my boyfriend and he's the real jealous type and I wouldn't want you to get hurt so it was nice talking to you bye."

Kagome turned to leave when she was grabbed by the arm and turned back to face the man with the once charming face that was looking outrageously angry. How dare this bitch refuse me no woman has ever refused me and she will be mines no matter what I will ravish this perfect pure body and take it all for myself. Kagome was scared as she saw his angry eyes fill with lust and him licking his lips. I got to get away but how? When the man saw Kagome's eyes darting around he decided he was going to take her right here and now without any delay weather she wanted to or not there was just something about this girl that drove him into insanity.

Pushing her to the ground he climbed on top of her trying to get off her clothing. Kagome was scared she started screaming as soon as the man pulled her to the ground and started trying to tear off her clothes. What the hell is wrong with this man why is he trying to rape me what did I do to him stupid question most don't need a reason DAMMIT!!!!!! If only I could use my miko powers but there to strong even a small hit could kill him although I may have to if no one comes along soon.

Sesshoumaru knew the moment he heard that scream that it was Kagome and something was wrong he had to get to her and fast. Running he reached the spot where Kagome was with another man on top of her trying to get off her clothing and he watched in horror as the man reached back and slapped Kagome that's when he lost control and his beast took over running to them he watched as the man raised his hand to hit Kagome again but the man would not make the second strike to his mate and live. Sesshoumaru grabbed the man off of Kagome and threw him as hard as he could into a tree picking up Kagome holding her tight against his person growling at the man that just tried to hurt his love. Sesshoumaru looked down to she Kagome smiling at him and his demon senses heard her say "Sesshoumaru." Before she passed out from shock and exhaustion.

Kagome gasped in pain as she saw stars flash in front of her eyes from how hard the man hit her. Next thing she knew he was being thrown off of her and into a tree and being picked up by the man she loved and before passing out she whispered his name "Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru smiled down at his love before paying attention to the man that was getting up screaming at him.

"Put her down demon she belongs to me and I will have no other man touching what is mine." James yells at Sesshoumaru walking closer only to be kick back into the tree viscously by a very angry demon male.

"Kagome does not belong to you she is this Sesshoumaru's future mate and wife and you will never touch her or come after her again or you will not live next time." Sesshoumaru says as he leaps into the trees and leaps away leaving a very bruised, hurt, and revenged filled James behind plotting away to get the demon back who took the girl from him NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES I WILL GET KAGOME BACK AND MAKE SURE SHES MINES EVEN IF I HAVE TO **KILL HER IN THE PROCESS.**


	3. My Love

**Sorry about how it's written. This is the way she posted it and I didn't want to change it because I might mess it up.**

Sesshoumaru unlocked then door to the extra apartment that he has just in case he doesn't feel like dealing with Shiori's pointless ranting or if he wanted a peace of mind away from her. Sesshoumaru walked in with Kagome in his arms still unconscious in his arms. He went to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed watching as her beautiful long dark raven colored hair fanned out against the white of the pillows. He sat down on the end on the bed and caressed her face loving the feel of how silky smooth it was and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead. Sesshoumaru got up and move away from her walking into the kitchen to get something to eat out for them for when she woke up just in case she was hungry. He walked into the living room and turned on his stereo soft music coming out and he walked into the kitchen threw a towel on his shoulder and got started on dinner.

10 minutes later Kagome awoke sitting up in bed suddenly wondering where she was then faintly remember being attacked by that crazy ass man named James and Sesshoumaru showing up and protecting her then everything went dark she must have passed out after that. Kagome sat thinking out loud.

"He must have brought me here after I passed out how did he get me past his girlfriend?" she wondered. Kagome got out of bed and went to the door and opened it only to be greeted by a soft smooth baritone voice singing softly and the wonderful smell of hamburgers cooking. Kagome walked toward the smell and the voice only to find Sesshoumaru quite alone.

Kagome smiled at the sight of him in his dark blue jeans and black muscle shirt with his hair fully down and longer then what she thought it would be. It was a funny sight to see him standing there in front of the stove cooking and singing with a towel on his shoulders. Kagome smiled at the sight and was shocked when he turned around and held out his hand to her smiling as she walked over and took it as he began to sing and serenade her while they danced in a small circle. Sesshoumaru felt her presence as soon as she walked in; he gave it a few minutes then turned around and smiled when he saw the shocked look on her face. He smiled and held out his hands and watched as she smiled and walked over to him to take it. Sesshoumaru sung to her as they danced around in small circles in the kitchen. Looking into her bright hazel eyes and seeing her soft lips smiling up at him and the feeling of her body against her caused him to react and he brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss he took her only seconds before she started kissing him back in earnest he started leading her back to one of the kitchen counters picking her up and placing her down on top of it.

Kagome was shocked when he kissed her and it only took her a couple of seconds before she responded back to him with the same power that he was kissing her with. She let him lead her over to the kitchen counter and sit her on top of it moving in between her legs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sesshoumaru took of her shirt and grunted when he saw her perfect breast sitting there perked up by her bra he bent down kissing the tops of them getting even more excited by her moans of pleasures. Kagome suddenly pushed him away very much to the dismay of Sesshoumaru who looked at her questionly.

"Kagome what's wrong why do you push me away do you not want me?" Sesshoumaru asked wanting to taste her skin again. "Sesshoumaru I can't do this with you, you have a girlfriend and I don't want to come in between yall." Kagome answered back softly but firmly. Sesshoumaru sighed loudly wanting Kagome but understanding her position on it, but she would be her and he decided to tell her so and to tell her what he was.

"Look Kagome you are right this Sesshoumaru does have a girlfriend, but she is not the one I am meant to be with you are. You see when we first bumped into each other my beast smelled your scent and told me that you were the one our love our mate-to-be and sense ones beast is never wrong about a serious thing such as mating I had to no choice to believe him and before you ask any questions yes I am a demon a dog demon in fact." Sesshoumaru stated as he looked at her looking for a reaction to see if she understood him and also wanting to give her a chance to tell him she was a miko and a very powerful one at that.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a blank expression with all kinds of things running through her mind. Oh my God he actually told me that he was a demon. WAIT WOAH DID HE ALSO JUST SAY THAT IM HIS MATE-TO-BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOW!!!!!!!!!!! I would have never thought he felt the same way I do and sense he was honest with me I might as well be honest with him and let him know my heritage also because that could affect us also. "WOW Sesshoumaru I never thought you would feel the same way I did and yes I already knew that you are a demon because" Kagome took a deep breath and said " I am a miko of extreme power and the reason for that is because I am a direct descendent of the great priestess Midoriko the creator of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said as she watched Sesshoumaru's face turn into one of pure shock.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl before him both shocked and impressed with her for being honest with him, accepting the knowledge of them being mates-to-be and with the facts that she was a descendent of the great Midoriko. He walked over to her with a smile on his face and kissed her cheek then looking down at her with great love said.

"Kagome I'm glad you were honest with me and that you also have accepted the idea of being this Sesshoumaru's mate and so we can start our lives together I am going over to Shiori's apartment and telling her that it is over but just so u can listen in and make sure come here." Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome biting his tongue and hers also making them bleed he licked at her blood and drunk it and told her to do the same. She complied knowing that doing this gives the mates the ability to read each others minds and know what's going on with that person. She smiled at him and said.

"Ok Sesshoumaru don't be away from me for to long ok hurry and come back." She said to him in a low voice while she looked down at her feet.

"I always will" Sesshoumaru said as he lifted her chin up to make her look in his eyes. She smiled and kissed him and then turned and walked him to the door and helped him put on his coat. He kissed her one more time and said.

"I will be back Kagome now that I have you there's nothing that's going to keep us apart ever." Then he was gone using his demon speed to get him there quicker. 15 minutes later Sesshoumaru was opening the door to Shiori's apartment when the smell of sex immediately hit his nose. He followed the scent to the bedroom and opened the door to find Shiori in the bed with another man. He stood there in shock then he burst out laughing scaring the to lovers. The man trying to hurry up and get out of bed while Shiori was trying to cover her self up and explain.

"No please don't go stay you can have her I was just one my way to leave her and tell her that I've found my future mate and that our relationship was over but seeing as how she already ended it by sleeping with you I see no need for me to tell her more I'll just get my things and leave" Sesshoumaru said still laughing his ass off at this particular twist in faith as he went to the closet and grabbed his suitcase and started putting his clothes in it from out the closet and draws. It took a while but Shiori just realized what he said he found his mate he was leaving her the hell he was he was not letting him go that easily.

" Sessy no need to get all in a huff baby I'm still yours, your just acting on a spur of the moment thing come on to bed no baby we can talk about it in the morning when your head has cleared." Shiori said as she walked over to where Sesshoumaru was packing the last of his things the man still in a corner trying to figure out what to do. Shiori put her hands around his waist only to have Sesshoumaru turn around and push her away.

"You will not place your filthy dirty whore hands on THIS SESSHOUMARU'S PERSON AGAIN!!!!" Sesshoumaru growled as he turned back around to close the suitcase all his things packed and he turn and left a shock Shiori behind thinking WHO EVER IN THE FUCK THIS BITCH IS THAT HAS TAKEN MY SESSY BABY AWAY FROM ME WILL PAY AND PAY WITH HER LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shiori thoughts were as she watched Sesshoumaru start running back down the street to who ever has captured him and his beast's heart. Meanwhile I'm going to have some fun she thought as she turned back around to face the man she had been fucking. She walked over to him and stripped him back down and fucked him all night long while thinking of a plan to get back her Sesshoumaru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter!!!!!**

Sesshoumaru arrived at the apartment where he knew Kagome was waiting. Walking up the stairs happier than he could be he thought to him self, "man I can believe the good luck I thought I would have to go through hell to get rid of Shiori but her cheating on me made things a lot easier. I should be mad at her but I'm not I hope she finds happiness and leaves me the HELL ALONE!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru stated as he unlocked the door expecting Kagome to rush to him but He didn't see her any where in the living room or kitchen, so he reached his mind out to her and found her in the tub communicating mentally.

'Kagome where are you' Sesshoumaru thought to her.

Kagome shocked at first at hearing him in her head but then remembering that they were now connected like that thought back, 'I'm in the bathroom taking a….' but before she could finish Sesshoumaru walked in and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"What are you looking at?" She stated playfully.

"The most beautiful body I have ever seen and all I want to ever see" Sesshoumaru said his voice becoming deeper and husky.

"Thanks for the compliment although I am kind of lonely in here by myself." Kagome said seductively hoping that he would get the picture.

Sesshoumaru knowing what she wanted stripped down removing his shirt and watch with satisfaction as Kagome's eyes widen at his chest which was finely chiseled going down into the tightest firmest 12 pack one could ever hope to see and yes he was very proud of his body and the effect it has had on females in the past.

Next He stripped out of his jeans and boxers and standing next to the tub he let her admire his manliness then stepped in the tub behind Kagome settling down behind her and wrapping his arms around the area under her breast and smiled when she sighed and leaned back into him in complete comfort.

Kagome was shocked when Sesshoumaru took off his shirt and even more amazed at his body the things she would love to do to that body. When he stepped out of hi pants Kagome nearly fell over in the tub at the size of him she was a virgin and when they had sex it was going to hurt like hell, but she couldn't help but think about the pleasure that it would also bring and she planned on having it tonight.

She was in his mind the whole time when he went to go break up with Shiori and she heard everything that went on from when he smelled sex to when he walked out the door after gathering his clothes from there to bring here. She moved forward when he got in and sat behind her wrapping his arms around the area under her breast. Kagome feeling safe and warm sighed and leaned back into his embrace.

They sat there like that for a couple of minutes. Kagome tired of waiting leaned into him more where her head was on his shoulder looking him straight in the eyes as she lick her lips invitingly. Sesshoumaru taking the hint kissed her and kissed her with a passion he had never felt his hands going up and rubbing on each of her breast flicking at her nipples teasingly receiving a pleasured moan in response. Kagome moan with pleasure when Sesshoumaru started to flick at her hard nipples, arching her back more to give him a better grip on them.

He flipped Kagome over to where she was on top of him in a straddled position and her breast was staring him in the face he rolled his head enough to pull a nipple into his mouth, and then began to suckle on it, rolling his tongue around it and savoring the flavor and feeling of the tightened peak. She locked her fingers into his wet silky silvery hair, arched her back and let her eyes fall closed in bliss; pleasurable sensations were flowing through her body and she never knew she could feel so much with such a simple action. Kagome was ready she wanted him so bad the feeling gathering in her stomach he arousal becoming more and more noticeable to Sesshoumaru.

'I smell her arousal its so strong Kami its making me want her even more' he thought as he started to growl in anticipation his hands on her ass wanting to take her now but also wanting to be gentle. Kagome moaned louder when Sesshoumaru grabbed her ass hard, "Oh Kami Sesshoumaru take me now I can't wait any longer!" Sesshoumaru was going to take her but first he was going to take his sweet time torturing and her body till the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome gasped when his wet appendage entered her core; jabbing, stroking, swirling, and lapping at her. She could barely stand it any longer; her body was pulling in on itself as if she was going to suddenly implode upon herself. Sesshoumaru smiled at his self as he could his mate-to-be moan and writher under his ministrations with his tongue and just when he felt she was close to her release he stopped only to receive a moan of disappointment from her. He looked up at he glazed over eyes pleading with him to continue.

He smiled at her and began to lick his way back up her body stopping at her navel to swirl his tongue in it a little receiving a moan out of her. When he made it to her lips he took them into a passionate kiss only breaking away when they needed air.

"Sesshoumaru please take me I want to be yours please stop teasing I need to feel you inside of me please!!" Kagome almost whined at him. Sesshoumaru taking pity on his love picked her up out of the tub and carried her to his bed laying her out on top of it looking down at his raven haired miko hold out her arms to him opening her legs.

When he looked down and saw how wet she was he almost lost his complete sense but he realized she was innocence but that made it all the more great he would be her first and her only and he loved that idea. He moved in between her legs and lined his hard cock with her sopping wet entrance and plunged in.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him he stilled and waiting when she made no note that it was uncomfortable for her, he slammed his lips to her. Instead of a cry of pain, which he expected to hear, she gasped in pleasure as he slowly pumped into her, going deep within her, but he almost died of complete ecstasy when she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her both of her legs up over his shoulder, folding herself in half. The deepness this position of hers caused him to get was more than he could handle and he began pounding into her wanting to get even deeper. Gripping her fleshy cheeks he dominated her depths as he nipped and sucked upon her bottom lip.

Kagome moan loudly as she held on to Sesshoumaru for dear life as he pounded into her she never knew she was this flexible and by the GODS does it feel good he was huge of course but she loved that fact and smiled as he got faster bring her release on quicker. Kagome moan out his name over and over telling him how she loved the feel of him inside of her, how good he was, making his ego grow more and more.

Then Sesshoumaru turned her around suddenly and she was on her knees with her back against his chest and her head leaning in the crook on his neck. He growled in pleasure because it seemed like she got tighter from this position and he felt like he was in heaven. He pounded into her more using his hand he slipped it down between her legs rubbing on her hardened clit making her clamp down on him as she screamed his name to the gods.

Sesshoumaru growled as he came with her releasing his demon seed into the miko while at the same time biting on the conjuncture of her neck marking her as his mate. Sesshoumaru growled as he finished laying her back down and cutting a slight cut in his neck he bent down to her.

Kagome seeing this and knowing he was marking her as his mate took no time at all taking the wound into her mouth and sucking on it, drawing the blood out before it healed. Sesshomaru smiled and laid down bring his newly made mate into his arms and closer to his chest and smiled as she sighed in contentment. Kagome sighed as Sesshoumaru brought her closer to his body and wrapped them in the covers.

They laid there catching their breath and Sesshoumaru recovered first and looked down at his miko she looked so beautiful laying next to him her dark raven locks mixing in with his shiny sliver ones, while her hazel eyes looked into his deep golden ones. He suddenly felt a deep connection between them one even deeper then before and one thought passed over his mind and lips. Kagome felt this feeling down deep inside of her one even deeper then the ones between her and her demon already and one thought passed through her mind and lips.

My Mate, My Love, My Life Forever and then they slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome woke up; the sun peeking in threw the window. She turned over and came face to face with Sesshoumaru and almost jumped out of bed till she remembered they were mated now. She smiled at him and began to caress his cheeks tracing over his demon markings.

Sesshoumaru woke up upon feeling his mates touch but keep his eyes closed just enjoying the feeling of her soft caress and a burning starting in his stomach. He opened his eyes to his mates beautiful face and smile. Rolling over till he was on top of her he started licking up and down her neck. Kagome was surprised when Sesshoumaru woke up and flipped her over and started kissing her neck but soon surprise gave way to pleasure and she started to moan receiving a growl in return. Kagome ground her hips against Sesshoumaru's semi-hardness receiving another low growl.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her neck and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss causing shivers to run down her back as his hands ran up and down her soft curves. Sesshoumaru smirked against her lips as she moaned into his mouth. He smiled even bigger when she opened herself up to him he took that as a sign and thrust deep into his mates tight core making him growl in pleasure. Kagome moaned when he ran his hands up and down her curves so she opened herself to him and felt him smile even bigger as he thrust into her throbbing wet passage making her moan out her passion loudly. "Ahhhhh!! Sesshoumaru" Kagome moan as Sesshoumaru sent deep hard strokes into her sopping wet passage feeling it clamping down on him making him moan in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru sped up knowing he was getting ready to go over the edge but he wanted her to go over first. Sesshoumaru bent over in her whispering in her ear while nibbling and biting on it 'GIVE IN KAGOME' and as soon as he finished the phrase Kagome went over the edge screaming her mates names to the Kamis above. "SESSHOUMARU!!" in response Sesshoumaru let out a feral growl as he released his seed deep into Kagome's willing body. Kagome laid there a light seen of sweat on her body and on her mate's body as well.

Kagome rested then pushed her mate off of her and sat up and stretched her body's muscles when she felt arms encircle around her waist. She turned around to look into the warm golden eyes of Sesshoumaru and smiled, as Sesshoumaru pulled her back against his chest and whispered, "I don't think I told you to get out of bed Kagome." He said as bit and licked on her ear trying to entice her back into bed.

Laughing Kagome says "I know what your trying to do but I have to get up if I'm going to live here with you I need to go get my clothes so I can wear something you know" "Kagome if that's what your worried about we can go shopping for new clothes for you" "Really"

"Of course but under one condition" "And what would that be" Kagome asked playfully knowing good and well what Sesshoumaru wanted. "You come back to bed for about 3 more rounds" "Now how can I argue with those terms." She said as she turn back around to face Sesshoumaru with a hunger in her eyes that he was all but not feeling the same and growled when Kagome turned around and pounced on him laughing.

Later that day after Kagome had held up her part of the deal, her and Sesshoumaru took a shower together and got dressed, Kagome got out of the shower first and went to the closet slipping on a short dark blue skirt with sliver stars on them and a black tank top that was off the shoulder and held the same sliver star on there. She put on a pair of black heels and some clear fruity tasting lip-gloss. Sesshoumaru came out and saw how Kagome was dressed and was behind her instantly bending her over rubbing his harden length between her legs. "Uhhhhh Sesshoumaru we just finished you promised to take me shopping." Kagome moaned as she started to get wet again.

"I can't help it you look so damn sexy I just have to have you again." He said dropping his towel and moving Kagome's panties over as he plunged into her wet hot throbbing core loving the feel of her. Kagome moan as he slipped into her filling her up. Sesshoumaru started to pound into her hard and rough eliciting long pleasured moans from her and she came. Sesshoumaru growled and released his seed into his mate's body.

Pulling away he moans and fell onto the bed. "Damn Kagome I don't know how you do that to me but I love it." He said looking at Kagome standing up and starting out her clothes. "You're not the only one" Kagome says playfully "Now get dressed so we can go" "Alright, alright." Sesshoumaru says as he gets up and walks over to his suit cases and open them pulling out a dark blue muscle shirt and the matching pants pulling on some blue and black tennis shoes and grabbing the keys to the house and Kagome and walking out the door before he took her again.

Walking into the mall Kagome eyes went big this was the biggest mall she had ever seen in her whole life and trust she had seen a lot. Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw the look on Kagome's face she looked up at him and smiled and pulled him to a swim suit place seeing as how to summer break was coming.

She pushed him down into the chair and pick out some out fits and went and tried them on showing them off to Sesshoumaru and after picking out 3 they liked they went into the next store and pick out more clothes till Kagome had over 20 bags of clothes not counting the shoes and accessories. They stopped to have lunch in the mall. "Wow Sesshoumaru I'm having so much fun" "I am to I love seeing you try on clothes" he said smirking playfully.

Little did the both know that right across from them looking was a very mad James looking to see his Kagome with that demon. James got up and walked over grabbing Kagome and yelling, " I've found you I told you. You are to be mines and no one else's." He said putting his arms around Kagome's waist and pulling her away from the now red eyed and growling Sesshoumaru.

" Human if you do not let go of my mate I will kill you and take great pleasure in doing so." Sesshoumaru growled flexing his claws.

"Not in your dreams demon she is mines I would have had her that day in the park had you not interfered with it." James yelled at him pulling a fighting and kicking Kagome with him as the deadly angry demon followed him slowly. Kagome kicked him in the leg making him wince and she elbowed him in the stomach making him double over as she ran to Sesshoumaru who grabbed her and pulled her behind him.

"You have not heard the last of me she will be mines or she will die and be no ones." James said turning and running away from the couple. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome who was now rubbing his back trying to clam him down; slowly the red receded from his eyes.

"Let's go home please." Kagome said softly

**Finally got the next chapter up but it's still on hold until I know for sure that she will keep posting regularly.**


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. Gabby left a note for you at the bottom. P.S. It's still on hold until chapter 8 for now.

_**Recap: "Human if you do not let go of my mate I will kill you and take great pleasure in doing so." Sesshoumaru growled flexing his claws. **_

"_**Not in your dreams demon she is mines I would have had her that day in the park had you not interfered with it." James yelled at him pulling a fighting and kicking Kagome with him as the deadly angry demon followed him slowly. Kagome kicked him in the leg making him wince and she elbowed him in the stomach making him double over as she ran to Sesshoumaru who grabbed her and pulled her behind him. **_

"_**You have not heard the last of me she will be mines or she will die and be no ones." James said turning and running away from the couple. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome who was now rubbing his back trying to clam him down; slowly the red receded from his eyes. **_

"_**Let's go home please." Kagome said softly.**_

"So the bitch we bumped into on the street that day is the little whore that took my Sesshy away. I knew that bitch wanted him but, how could he choose her over me." Shiori says as she watched the scene between her Sesshy, the bitch and some unknown male. "Hum the unknown male may come in handy to get back my Sesshy from the looks of it the unknown male wants the girl so I could use him to trick Sessh and the girl he's mated with into hating each other thus bring Sesshoumaru back into my bed; now to just find that male and set my plan to work, hump and if that doesn't work I'll just kill her" Shiori says as she puts her shades back on and walks away laughing.

At the apartment Sesshoumaru is sitting on the floor with Kagome in his lap. After the scene in the mall he didn't want to let her go right now he had to admit his was worried about this James person who has threatened his love's life because he wants her. Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's lap wondering when he was going to let her go every time she made to move he growled and tightened his grip on her body.

"Sesshy when are you going to let me go" Kagome asked giggling as she looked at Sesshoumaru who had the _'no time soon'_ look on his face. She smiled and kissed him and moaned when his tongue ran along her lips asking for permission into her mouth where she immediately opened and battled with his tongue for dominance. Sesshoumaru had just slipped his hands up her shirt when there came a knock at the door. Kagome sighed and got up after a little begging to Sesshoumaru and went to open the door. There in the door way stood Shiori, she sneered at Kagome before punching her in the stomach. "Bitch you will die for taking Sesshoumaru from me then mating him." Shiori was getting ready to punch Kagome again when a bright blue light engulfed her body and she was sent flying back into the hall way.

When she looked up she saw Kagome staring down at her with and angry look in her hazel turned electric blue eyes her power and aura surrounding her. " Whore you dare come to MY home and attack and threaten ME, BITCH you have no idea who you are dealing with I'm not just some weak human that you can threaten and think you are going to get away with threaten me. I am the most powerful miko of all time. Kagome raised her arm up using her power to lift Shiori off the ground against the wall. Kagome walked up slowly to Shiori and got in her face and said in a low deadly voice "If you try to come near me or my mate again I will not hesitate to purify your ass to the lowest level of hell now GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE", Kagome threw Shiori down the hall and into the elevator and turned and walked into the apartment to see a very shocked, aroused, and smirking Sesshoumaru.

"What why are you looking at me like tha…." Kagome didn't get the chance to finish as she found herself pinned up against the door by her very sexy mate being kissed senseless. Sesshoumaru growled against her lips before letting them go so she could catch her breath. As he kissed up her neck to her ear he whispered huskily " This Sesshoumaru was and still is very turned on by your amazing display of power and I'm defiantly going to enjoy your supple little body tonight", he growled before moving her away from the door and walking towards the bedroom.

Shiori got into the elevator holding her side from where she collided with the elevator. She touched her side and yelp. "That bitch. Fuck I see this is going to be tougher that I realized." Shiori picked up her cell phone and dialed the person who she knows can help her out right now. Plus he owed her a favor. "Hey I need your help and to talk to you. Yea I really think you're going to enjoy this job I have for you and you might even get a little prize afterwards if the job is done right. Yes a prize. Well let's just say you'll have a new hot little sex slave but I will warn you she has spirit and she's a miko and a very powerful one at that. Yea meet in 30 minutes at my apartment and we can discuss the details there. Yea see you then." Shiori hung up the phone laughing thinking of the perfect plan and with the help of her friend things should go just as planned.

Hanging up the phone with Shiori, The male got up and grabbed his coat with his dark wavy charcoal hair swing and went to his car and got in starting up the car and driving off his property. Hmmm he had been wondering when Shiori would call in with the favor he owed her and from the sound of it was going to be a very good favor. The Dark man laughed loudly into the wind as he turned on the CD player as Santana's Into the Night came on and he drove to Shiori's apartment to hear this plan of hers.

HEY EVERYONE SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE I KINDA LOST MY MOTAVATION FOR THIS STORY FOR A WHILE BUT ITS BACK AND IN FULL FORCE AND I WILL START UP DATING MORE FREQUENTLY AND FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE WAITING FAITHFULLY FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME AND TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I TAKE FLAMES THEY ARE VERY HELPFUL THANKS AGAIN.


End file.
